Tony and Angela are Lovers?
by TonyAndAngela4ever
Summary: Sequal to Mother's and daughters. More about Tony and Angela. I'm probably going to make a 3rd and maybe even 4th part to theses stories. PLease read and comment!


Angela ran out of the room. She needed time to think. She ran down the hall down the steps and out the front doors of the hospital. She slowed her pace in a side courtyard of the hospital. It was filled with some rickety benches and had a ton of overgrown shrubs and trees.

Angela sat down on one of the benches, wondering of the bench would snap under her weight. She was sobbing so hard that she didn't realize Tony had tracked her down. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Hey Angela, whats up here? You left the room so fast, we thought you were sick!"

"Oh no Tony, I'm not sick, just a little shaken up." Angela answered. "Tony what Sam said in there, about wanting to get us together, I guess that just kind of surprised me. I mean on the one hand I feel like we caused the whole accident. And then on the other hand I feel like, if a 13 year old girl can sense something between two adults, could there really be something there?"

"Hey Tony I'm going to head home. Tell Sam goodnight and give her a kiss for me. I'll see you both at home tomorrow"

Angela was about to walk away when Tony grabbed her arm. "Let me walk you to the car. A hospital parking lot, in the heart of New York city, really isn't the safest place for a lady at night." "Oh Tony and why is that?" Angela asked "Well there's muggers, and guns, and other stuff like that. Not that I don't think you can't stand up for yourself, but for my peace of mind I gotta do this." Tony told her.

"Alright Ms. Bower your chariot awaits." Tony said unlocking the doors and opening the passenger door. "Tony wrong door." Angela said her voice oozing with "DUH". "No Angela not the wrong door, I'm driving you home. I already said goodbye to Sam, beside's she's getting out tomorrow, so we can come pick her up.

The ride was mostly silent. Tony let Angela turn the radio on in the van (Mona had taken the Jag home earlier) One of Angela's favorite songs called "Just Friends" came on the radio. She started to sing along, and her voice was stunningly great.

_There She Goes Again, The Girl I'm In Love With, It's Cool We're just friends_

_We Walk the halls at school, we know it's casual, It's cool we're just friends_

_I don't wanna lead you on, the truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me _

_Till the end of time till I'm on her mind it'll happen, I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a pickett fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, keep on thinking_

_Cause we're just friends_

Both Tony and Angela sang along to the rest of the song. When they got home, Tony and Angela found a note on the kitchen table. It read:

_Tony and Angela,_

_Jonathan is sleeping over at Peter's house, I have a date. You two have an empty house, do something I would do._

_Much Love,_

_Mona_

"Well Angela, looks like we have a empty house. You wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked heasitantly

"Yeah Tony. Could we watch a scarry movie? I'm in the mood for some scarry stuff." Angela said. She was hoping he'd say yes, because scarry stuff calls for some serious cuddling.

"Whatever you want Angela. They Have all kinds of stuff on On Demand." Tony answered. He couldn't wait, because he knew scarry + Angela cuddling.

* * *

**Authors Note: The Song is "Just Friends" By the Jonas Brothers, And I know On Demand was not around in the 80's but I wanted to use it. Use ur imagination. **

* * *

Tony and Angela decided to watch Hocus Pocus. Angela secretly hated that movie, but knew with Tony close, she'd feel safe. 

After the movie had finished, Angela was firmly in Tony's grasp. "I hate that movie. it's so scarry!" Angela said. "Yeah, but hey you toughed it out." Tony told her quickly letting go of her. "Well we better hit the hay" Tony told Angela.

4 hours later Angela woke up in her room from a nightmare. She dashed across the hall and into Tony's room. "Tony wake up, she said slightly shaking him. "What Angela it's 3 in the morning?" Tony rolled over to face her, he thought she looked beautiful. "Tony I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" she asked making a pouty face.

"Sure Angela hop in." Tony moved and lifted the blanket to make room for Angela. She scooted in next to him, and instantly comforted into his embrace.

"You know Angela this reminds me of that time Bobbi came and exploited us." Tony said "Well Tony this is much different, this is per choice, not an accident, and I'm never inviting a t.v. person here again."

"Your right Angela, now let's get some sleep

The next morning Angela woke up in Tony's arms. She felt safe and at home in his arms. She had a feeling he was not awake yet. Although they had kinda sorta admited they liked each other, Tony would never still be holding her if he was awake, or would he?

"Moring Angela" Tony whispered groggily. "Good morning to you to Tony" Angela said shifting her position so she could look at him.

"Oh hey Angela I didn't know you were up" Tony said realising that he was holding Angela, but didn't let go.

"Tony what time is it?" Angela asked setteling back into Tony's arms. "It's 9:00." "Oh Gosh 9:00 I don't think I've slept in that late since I had Jonathan."

Angela practically had to pull herself away from Tony, she was so comfortable and felt so loved, but she knew she had to start her day. "Well we better get ready." Angela said rolling out of bed. "I'll meet you downstairs by 10:00 so we can go get Sam, Okay?" "Sure We can stop for breakfast first if you want." Tony hoped she'd want to, because he knew once Sam was home, they wouldn't get any time alone. He loved Sam more than anything, but a bronken leg would have her on the chouch for 6-8 weeks, asking for stuff, and needing a lot of attention. "No thanks Tony I'm not really hungry" Angela said sadly. She wanted to have breakfast with him but she just didn't want to get in to deep in a relationship. She knew some day a beautiful Itallian woman would come and sweep Tony off his feet, and she didn't want her heart broken again.

* * *

Seven weeks later Sam had her cast off and was over at Robin Fraiser's house for a birthday party bash weekend. Mona had a date, and Jonathan was at a weekend camp. Tony and Angela had the whole weekend to themselves and intimate flirting had been going on for 7 weeks. 

"So Uh Angela What do you want to do?" Tony asked "Um can we go to that new amusement park near the city?" Angela asked She always wanted to do something with Tony that normal couples did, like go to amusement parks at night. "Sure Angela, are you ready to go?" "Um No Tony I don't really want to wear my work clothes to an amusement park. I'll be ready in about 20 minutes."

Angela ran upstairs. She pulled the new distressed jeans out of her closet. She also pulled out the heart print Tank Top. She borrowed Sam's blue plaid skimmer, and she put on her silver hoop earrings and and turquoise choker necklace.

She bounded down the stairs 15 minutes later and surprised Tony by sneaking up behind him. "Wow Angela you look fabulous! But it gets a little chilly at night so I'll get you a jacket and then we can go." Tony left and reappeared with a black zip up hoodie with a St. Louis Cards logo on right side. "Here you go Angela my Cards jacket, It's nice and warm." Tony draped it over her shoulders and Angela slid her arms into the sleeves.

A half an hour later they were walking throught the park gates. It was 7:00 and the night was young. "Hey Angela what do you want to ride?" "Tony do you want to ride that coaster?" Sure Angela, But are _you_ brave enough to ride it?" Angela stuck her tongue out at Tony "Of course I'm Brave enough!!!

2 hours later Tony and Angela had ridden almost every ride in the park and pigged out on Cheese and Bacon fries. They decided to ride a slow ride. The only one in the park was the Tunnel Of Love.

The ride was rather boring. But it gave Tony and Angela a chance to talk about their feelings.

"Hey Angela, we've been kinda hanging out and stuff for the last few weeks and I um just wondered where our uh relationship was, you know, going?"

"Tony I don't know where our relationship is going, but we are obviously not just employer and employee anymore. No matter where our relationship goes I never want to stop being your friend. And although we probably won't figure out all the details for some time, I love the direction we're headed in."

Without hesitation Angela leaned over and kissed Tony passionately on the lips, because she knew someday they'd be more than friends.


End file.
